Sonny With A Second Chance
by simplybroken14
Summary: Sonny left So Random after her contract finished, leaving everyone behind as well as Chad, not turning back. Five years later, how have they been and what happens when Chad meets her by chance? Channy fic. Rating may change later on.
1. Second Chances?

**(A/N)** Plot (Future Fic): Sonny left So Random after her contract finished, leaving everyone behind as well as Chad and a broken heart, not turning back. Five years have gone by, how have they been without Sonny and where has Sonny gone? What happens when Chad chances meets her again? Channy-centered with mentions of So Random cast members.

_**(A/N) Hi. It's been a while since I've written so please be gentle. R&R's are appreciated. :)**_

_**(A/N) These would most likely be stories with song lyrics accompanying them so if you listen to them while reading, it sounds and may enlighten you more. :D**_

**Second Chances?**

_Groan. I hate this._

He wanted to just go back to his dressing room to watch his CD. _They wouldn't understand. Maybe the Randoms would but no one here would. _He was rehearsing with his co-stars and he found her leading lady, _'What was her name? Kelsey? Kelly? _', What's her name's flirting very obvious and unappealing to him in all ways.

Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of his generation, was not in the mood to act. Being around the Mac Falls set made him imagine how things used to be. He'd take the occasional peek at the side to see if his lady would- no, his former lady, would be there to visit him and cheer him on. No luck.

_Why would I even bother? She'd never come back. Especially not to me._ He was dazed and his mind was elsewhere and it was very evident.

"Take five, everybody!" the director shouted. "Chad, my man," he walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulders, "anything bothering you? What's up? You look like you could use some cheering up. I'll have them send a basket of those moist muffins you love so much for you."

"No thanks. Can we wrap it up for today? I'm not feeling all that well and I've got a few plans and people to meet." Chad faked a smile and did some Chad Dylan Cooper magic to get him out of rehearsals.

"You sure? Alright. You got it. You can head on back and I'll get them to send some muffins for you." The director patted him on the back and let him go. _Thank god. _He headed for his dressing room as the rest of the cast were called over for company call.

It's been five years since that awful day when he found out that she disappeared from his life. It wasn't as if he didn't expect it and that he wasn't used to it by now, but it still stung whenever he remembered her. He felt stupid for doing what he did. He still couldn't believe he chose that stupid sixth consecutive Tween Choice award over Sonny. He just wasn't used to losing then. Now, he was numb to it after Mackenzie Falls lost two years ago to a new show that instantly caught on and was loved by millions, breaking their nine consecutive winning streak, losing his inability to love anyone after that horrible break-up, lost his sanity for a few months after Sonny's disappearance but worst of all, when he lost Sonny, he lost himself in the process.

He closed the door behind him and immediately went to the couch to get the remote control. He turned the television on and loaded a disc in the player. The bright blue screen then vanished and a blurry picture of leaves flashed on the screen which was then replaced with Nico and Grady's faces and a woman's voice whispered loudly into the camera. "You owe us BIG TIME for this, Cooper. This is the only favor that we'll ever be doing for you." Then a small, manicured hand swatted at Nico's hands which held a few folded bills. "The last!" the woman whispered before Nico and Grady mouthed a small thanks before turning their backs on the camera. Just then, Sonny came up on stage with a guitar strapped to her as she spoke on the mic. "Hey, guys. I'm Sonny Monroe and this song is called _'What To Do'_." A second later, she started singing and Chad smiled a small smile at the sound of her voice.

_Tell me what to do about you_

_I already know, I can see it in your eyes_

_When you're tellin' the truth_

_'Cause it's been a long time coming_

_So where you running to?_

_Tell me what to do about you_

_You've got your way of speaking_

_Even the air you're breathing_

_You could be anything_

_But you don't know what to believe in_

_You got the world before you_

_If I could only show you_

_That you don't know what to do_

Chad put his hands to his head as he closed his eyes and listened on to Sonny's voice.

_Tell me what to do about you_

_Something on your mind, baby_

_All of the time, you can ring on a room_

_This day has been a long time coming_

_I say it's nothing new_

_So tell me what to do about you_

_You've got your way of speaking_

_Even the air you're breathing_

_You could be anything_

_But you don't know what to believe in_

_You got the world before you_

_If I could only show you_

_That you don't know what to do_

_You don't know what to do_

"I'm sorry, Sonny." He said with his voice shaking a bit. He's heard this millions of times before but it still doesn't change the fact that he had only two things on his mind every time he heard her sing this song. One, he regretted letting her get away and two, he still absolutely loved her. A few minutes passed by and he sat still, thinking about the past when suddenly, his phone rang. He looked at the screen and an unsurprising funny picture flashed on the screen.

"Tawni, hey. What's up?" He tried to say coolly, as if he wasn't just about to burst into tears.

"Chad. You have to- wait. Did you watch that Sonny video again?" Tawni asked, a little chuckle escaping her lips.

"Shut up!" He retorted. "What do you want?" He sounded like a baby but he didn't care.

"Don't be such a wuss! Anyway, turn on your TV right now! You have to see this! Tween Weekly TV! NOW." Tawni demanded.

He was about to question her when he heard screams on the other end of the phone. "Tawni, quick! Put that down! I think I know who this is!" Nico shouted as he rushed her to hang up.

"I think so too." Grady added, a little less aggressively.

"No, you didn't. I told you. I think it's Sonny." Zora butted in and then the line went dead.

"Sonny?" Chad exclaimed, immediately grabbing the remote next to him and punched in Channel 2 when the irritating yet familiar voice came on.

"Hi. I'm Ryan Loughlin and this… is Tween Weekly TV!" the man said from the television. _Oh great. Just get to the Sonny part! _"News has been spreading around town that a certain celebrity who mysteriously vanished from the airwaves and the prints has recently come back to take over Hollywood. No one knows exactly who he or she is but we are all dying to find out!" _Sonny? _Chad sat upright in his seat, surprised and slightly excited by the gossip he had just heard. _Could it be?_ "Who is this mystery celeb who not only has changed tracks on the Hollywood train but is also taking Hollywood by storm again? Who knows. But we are here to uncover the truth and to figure out who he or she is! Again, I'm Ryan Loughlin and stay tuned for more updates only here on Tween Weekly TV."

Chad turned off the television and sat there, dumbfounded. Could it be? He wanted to know. But how? He didn't know anything about this celebrity and he didn't know who to approach about it.

Pff. Who was he kidding? He was Chad Dylan Cooper and he was going to use every ounce of his power (and charm) to find out. He picked up his phone again and dialed then put it to his ear. "Hello? Yes. George, it's me. Find out whatever you can about the mystery celebrity and what's been going on around town. I want you to tell me anything and everything and inform me ASAP." He gushed out in almost one breath.

Someone knocked on his dressing room door as Chad uttered his thanks. He opened it and his muffin basket had just arrived. He took them and closed the door immediately and dialed on his phone again.

"Randoms? Meeting. Now."


	2. Game Plan

**Game Plan**

"What is this about, Chad?" Grady asked.

"Yeah, what's this meeting for? I've got my Judo class after this." Zora asked skeptically, glaring at Chad.

"Wait, Judo? I thought you were taking up Karate?" Chad asked back, slightly backing away from the small girl.

"I got my black belt six months ago. I'm on my yellow belt for Judo now and if I don't make it to my class, I'll have to practice it on you." Zora jumped towards Chad fiercely, making him fall to the couch behind him.

"Okay, okay! I called you here because…" he stopped mid-sentence as he looked at Nico staring at himself in the mirror and puckering his lips towards his reflection. "Nico!" Chad said and snapped his fingers. "That's my mirror and we're having a meeting."

Nico retreated from the mirror and winked at his reflection before fully backing away. "What's up?"

They all sat in Chad's dressing room and Chad cleared his throat. "As I was saying, when Tawni over here called me up earlier today, you all said that you think this mystery celebrity is Sonny right? Well, I want to know your theories or what made you think that it's her." Chad smiled widely.

"So, let me get this straight," Zora started, looking at Chad disgustingly, "you called us here to… gossip?" When Chad nodded, she stood. "Okay, I'm out."

"No, no! I wanted to confirm it because I got my personal assistant and a few other people to find out about this mystery person too. Like, who he or she is, where he or she's staying at, working at, the company and everything and I want you guys to help me." He pleaded. "Look, I know you guys want to hear from Sonny too. I know you guys miss her as much as I do." Chad's face suddenly seemed to lose its cheery vibe and turned almost gloomy.

"Chad, as much as we hate you, or hated, or whatever and as much as I hate you for being right… You're right." Tawni slumped. "I do miss Sonny. There's no one to boss around or to look prettier over and I really love being a part of the Check Out Girls but it isn't the same without Sonny. I mean…" she stopped as she noticed how the others were looking at her weirdly for admitting it blatantly. "Okay, stop. It's not like it's impossible. Don't get used to it!"

Grady spoke up almost immediately after Tawni stopped. "I miss her. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have had talk times ever or I wouldn't have met Mel from The Patio after she told me that Sonny was the one who told her my name." he said sadly.

"Yeah, me too." Nico followed.

"Okay, I do miss her. So here's what I know." Zora sat back down and called them a little closer. "I heard Mr. Condor while I was in the air vents doing my daily rounds around the building when he was talking to a business partner most likely. He mentioned that a certain female signed up on board his record label and he asked Mr. Condor if the name Monroe was familiar. He said that she was starting out a career in the music business after flying her in from her hometown and that currently, she's performing at a local club near here. I think that it's Sonny because of a few obvious factors. Number one, it's Monroe. It already narrows down our conclusion. Two, she was flown in from her hometown. Didn't Sonny mention that she'd most likely return to Wisconsin to return to her normal life? Most likely!"

"Wait," Nico cut her off, "if she wanted to return to her normal life, she wouldn't be here in Hollywood now, wouldn't she? I mean, this isn't exactly her 'normal' life."

"Well, that's why it's a conclusion, isn't it? We're just stating what we know!" Zora answered matter-of-factly.

"Okay, okay, anything else?" Chad asked, urging her to continue.

"Lastly, although it might be a long shot, he said something about a music career."

"So?" Tawni questioned.

"So… isn't Sonny a talented performer? I mean, she did sing at The Patio and everyone gave her a standing ovation. It's possible isn't it? And she's been writing even before we met her so it may be that she's taking a different approach to stardom."

"It's possible." Chad said thoughtfully. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, we can hunt down that businessman and ask him forcibly!" Zora asserted.

"Or, we can forget doing it ourselves and let the media find it out for us so that we can focus on me!" Tawni suggested earning eye rolls from everyone.

"Or we could just ask around and check all the performing bars near here and we can stick around for a bit for some gossip and maybe split up to cover more places, right?" Grady said unsure but with a bit of valor. Everyone turned their heads towards him and stared. "What? Okay, you guys are freaking me out."

"4:30 PM tomorrow?" Zora asked.

"Parking lot. Check?" Nico added.

"I'll get the limo ready." Chad said excitedly.

"I'll wear something so pretty that would make me stand out and would emphasize my being pretty." Tawni said with a twirl of her blonde curls between her fingers.

"That's a plan!" Everyone said together except for Grady. "Meet up tomorrow. See you then." Chad said and everyone stood and started walking towards the door.

"WAIT. What was that about? I don't get it!" Grady asked. Everyone just looked at him again and Chad shook his head. "How?"

Nico walked back towards Grady and put an arm around his shoulder. "Come on, man." He said with a pat to his back. "I'll explain on the way back." And with that, they all left and Chad closed the door behind them. He turned around and put out his phone and opened a photo of Sonny and him together. "Soon. I'll see you soon, Sonny." He muttered under his breath before putting it away and heading for his desk. "Looks like I've got a few calls to make."


	3. Brokenhearted?

Chad looked at his watch. It was already 4:37. _Where are they?_

Just then, the So Random cast walked out of the building. "Sorry we're late." Nico said. "Tawni was busy debating whether to use her Coco Moco Coco or Bedazzle Pink lip gloss." He rolled his eyes.

"What? I did say I wanted to look very, very pretty today." Tawni did a twirl.

"Chop, chop. Let's go. We have places to go." Chad said, pointing inside his limo where the chauffer was holding the door open. Each of them got in and Chad went in last.

"So, what's the plan?" Grady asked.

"Well, we split up each taking a club to scope and ask around in. If we're lucky, we might find Sonny." Zora commanded, earning a nod from everyone. "Okay. I'll take the first one."

After spending some time roving the streets for any club or bar that they may see Sonny be performing at, each one of them got off at specific venues and promised to keep in touch through text messages. At the last stop, Chad went down and told his driver to go on ahead and wait for his call to pick them up. He tugged at his leather jacket and crossed his arms to fight off the cold that stung him as soon as he got off. "Hopefully, this is the right one." He uttered before entering the vicinity. He got into this quaint little bistro that was holding an open mic night and a "special guest" according to the sign outside near the entrance.

He didn't see any sign of Sonny yet. It's quite early so he figured things wouldn't be that easy. He ordered a glass of iced tea and waited and even asked a few waiters if they knew who would be performing that night but most of them were either clueless or tight lipped. He sighed and waited, checking his phone once in a while for texts that came from any of the Randoms. He couldn't wait any longer and he sent them a group text.

_**To: Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Tawni Hart, Zora Lancaster**_

_**From: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_Hey guys. Any luck on your end? Reply ASAP._

A few minutes later, his phone buzzed.

_**To: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**From: Grady Mitchell**_

_No luck, man. I'll ask around some more._

Grady was the only one who replied back. _Maybe they're busy or they're still investigating._ Time passed and it was almost 6:30. One of the guys, most likely the host or owner went up on stage and started talking and asking how everyone was. "How's everyone?" he chuckled. Chad noticed that he seemed pretty excited about something and he wanted to announce to everyone that Chad didn't notice his phone vibrating. Chad's attention was fully directed at him when his phone started vibrating again and again which was where he soon shifted his attention to, ignoring the man's words. "We know you ladies and gents have been excited."

_**To: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**From: Tawni Hart**_

_Cooper! Where are you! What club or bar are you at? TEXT ASAP."_

_**To: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**From: Nico Harris**_

_Dude! You won't believe what I found out! I think I know where Sonny's at! I was flirting with this girl when she told me that her friend worked at a bistro downtown and she said that they were going to have a celebrity performer tonight at where she worked. I'll ask what that place is! Text you in a few._

"I hope you guys are ready for an epic performance tonight." The host said but he was still being ignored by the pre-occupied Chad Dylan Cooper.

_**To: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**From: Grady Mitchell**_

_Chad! I think I got something but I'm not sure. There's this bistro downtown that you have got to check out! She might be there!_

"What in the world? My inbox is getting flooded." Chad muttered, opening another text, this time from Zora.

"We hope you guys would love her as much as we do here."

_**To: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**From: Zora Lancaster**_

_CDC, I can't be 100 percent sure so maybe it's a 98 percent but my investigation led me to a bistro. I asked around and they all said that there was a celebrity but someone booked her first. Keep your eyes peeled. You are downtown, aren't you?_

"What are they talking about? Where is this place?" Chad was getting frantic, not realizing everything that he was reading. _Sonny's so close. Where could she be?_

_**To: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**From: Nico Harris**_

_It's the Spotlight Shack! The waitress' friend works at the Spotlight Shack! Get over there!_

"Please give our special guest a warm welcome!" the host spoke again and the crowd clapped and cheered.

_**To: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**From: Grady Mitchell**_

_Chad, check out the Spotlight Shack. I think she might be there. I've heard people here whispering about it and stuff._

A few piano keys being pressed could be heard in the background.

_**To: Chad Dylan Cooper**_

_**From: Zora Lancaster**_

_SPOTLIGHT SHACK. I REPEAT. SPOTLIGHT SHACK. RUN ON OVER THERE, YOU CRAZY._

Chad was frantic and was about to dash out of the building when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. All of a sudden, he saw the sign on the wall that he didn't even notice when he came in.

"Spotlight Shack" he whispered inaudibly and at that instant, the music started playing behind him.

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

Now here we are, so close, yet so far  
How did I pass the test.  
When will you realize  
Baby I'm not like the rest

Chad's eyes widened, him being unable to believe that he was hearing her. He turned around agonizingly slow as if trying to calm himself and trying to let it all sink in and be real. The moment he fully faced the stage, he saw her. Her hair had been dyed another color, something he found extremely cute as it was a habit of hers. He couldn't stop staring at her. She was still so beautiful. She had changed so much but still seemed the same Sonny he fell in love with years before.

_  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one night to live  
And there's no time to wait (to wait)  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah_

He was stunned by her. She seemed to draw him in even just through her beautiful voice. He studied her carefully. Her hair had become a lighter shade of brown, blonde like even under the light. She'd grown it longer until her beautiful curls at the end dropped to her chest. She was wearing a black, leather jacket and jeans while sitting on a high stool with her legs crossed. She seemed so full emotion as she sang every note of the song. Chad couldn't help but wonder as he soon listened to the lyrics she was singing. _Wait, could this be for me? Could she still be missing me and feeling something for me? _He walked back to his seat and just gazed at her. A million thoughts ran through his mind but he opted to listen to her a little more before shredding each thought and analyzing each bit. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Sonny._

_On Sunday, you went home alone,  
There were tears in your eyes,  
I called your cell phone, my love,  
But you did not reply  
The world is ours if we want it,  
We can take it, if you just take my hand,  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand_

Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one night to live  
And there's no time to wait (to wait)  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break , your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

He slumped into his seat, opening his eyes as he fumbled with his fingers. This was the girl he'd been in love with for almost six years. He couldn't believe that she was right here in front of him. To him, it also seemed like she hadn't stopped thinking about him too. The song she was singing seemed as if it was about their relationship or that it was directed towards him. He didn't know for sure, but he had to have something to hold on to even if it was a long shot and even if he sounded like a complete, self-centered jerk when you come to think about it. He continued to watch her even as a waiter came by and refilled his glass with iced tea. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He wanted to go up to her and say everything that he felt but this felt nice. He just wanted to watch her sing her heart out like she did five years ago at The Patio except he wasn't there personally to witness her performance. His heart cringed at the thought once again. _I'm sorry._

_When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one,  
But you slip out of my finger tips  
Every time you run  
Woah oh oh_

Don't wanna break your heart,  
Wanna give your heart a break,  
I know you're scared it's wrong, Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one night to live,  
And there's no time to wait (to wait)  
So let me give your heart a break

Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes,  
You try to smile it away,  
Some things you can't disguise,  
Don't wanna break your heart,  
Baby I can ease the ache (the ache)  
So let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break,  
There's just so much you can take,  
Give your heart a break,  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you  
You told me you never fall in love

After her performance, she took a deep breath and smiled warmly, standing up to bow and thank her welcoming audience. "Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed it." Sonny smiled brighter as she bowed again with her accompanist.

Chad just smiled and stood along with the rest to give her a standing ovation. He couldn't believe that she sounded so much better and more real than the Sonny on his CD back at his dressing room, all scratched up because of the multiple times it has been played over and over. He took a step closer, his hands still applauding as loud as they could even as he took another step. And another. And another. Until he was a few tables away from the stage, from her, when a guy came up and hugged her tightly in front of the crowd, leaving them cheering even louder. Chad's wide smile slowly disappeared and his hands slowly clapped to a halt. He felt like such a fool and he felt so stupid for even considering that it was for him. He walked back to his table, put a few bills on the table top to cover for his few drinks and walked past everyone else before looking back at the stage where Sonny stood there and waved and thanked them repeatedly for the support. He felt a pang in his chest and turned away, walking out of the door. He pulled out his vibrating phone that he didn't notice at all and read that there had been seven missed calls and another incoming one from Tawni.

"He-hey, Tawni. What's up?" Chad stuttered and tried to say as cheerily as he could.

"What do you mean 'hey'? We've all been trying to call you! We met up and we're just waiting for you." Tawni explained.

"Oh, right. I'll get them to come get us." He said calmly, or he hoped it was calm.

"Chad, are you okay?" Tawni asked, a mist of concern hinting in her voice.

"Me? Pffft. Of course I am! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" He laughed and said with conviction.

"Are you sure?" she urged on.

"Of course. I'll hang up now so that I can call my driver to come get us. See you in a few." He chuckled, trying his best to sound okay and pressed the end call button before clasping it tightly in his hand. _I am okay. I am okay._

He started to chant in a whisper what he was chanting in his head. "I am okay. I am okay." He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, a tear sneaking into his eye and rolling down his cheek which left a wet trail that stung as it was hit by the cold air.

He lied.

He wasn't okay.


	4. Losing Grips

**(A/N)** Hope you guys like this. :) I didn't know how this would turn out but I winged it, hoping that this would be okay enough. :D So, next updates will be a breeze, methinks. I'm gonna try pushing them all out in one go. :D

Losing Grips

Chad had a long day. He did quite a crappy rehearsal because he couldn't keep his mind off of last night. How could everything shift from being overwhelmingly happy one minute and extremely depressing the next? He felt like a whole planet was lifted off his shoulders when he saw her and then surprisingly two fell back in its place when he saw some other man hold her in his arms. He rubbed his hands on his face and let his head fall back on the headrest of the sofa he was sitting on. He couldn't believe this. He honestly wanted to just crawl into a hole. He took a deep breath and sighed as he took out his iPod and plugged in his earphones. He scrolled a few times before pressing it and letting his hands fall onto the arm rests. "I hate this."

He played an All Time Low song that he had been listening to all night thinking that it was the perfect song to describe what he was feeling. He closed his eyes and let it all sink in, hoping that he would wake up and it was the next day.

_I wish you could see your face right now,  
'Cause you're grinning like a fool.  
And we're sitting on your kitchen floor,  
On a Tuesday afternoon.  
It doesn't matter when we get back,  
To doing what we do.  
'Cause right now could last forever,  
Just as long as I'm with you._

You're just a daydream away,  
I wouldn't know what to say if I had you.  
And I'll keep you a daydream away,  
Just watch from a safe place,  
So I never have to lose...

We would go out on the weekend,  
To escape our busy lives.  
And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys,  
Chasing down their desperate wives.  
I would drink a little too much,  
And you'd offer me a ride.  
I would offer you a t-shirt,  
And you would stay another night..

You're just a daydream away,  
I wouldn't know what to say if I had you.  
And I'll keep you a daydream away,  
Just watch from a safe place,  
So I never have to lose...

We never stood a chance out there,  
Shooting love in real-time.  
So we'll take it over ice tonight,  
With a little salt,  
And a little lime.

You're just a daydream away,  
I wouldn't know what to say if I had you.  
And I'll keep you a daydream away,  
Just watch from a safe place,  
So I never have to lose...

You're just a daydream away,  
I wouldn't know what to say if I had you.

The song went on and on until about fifteen plays when suddenly, his earphones were violently pulled out from his ears and it was followed by a loud wake up call.

"CHAD!" Nico and Grady shouted at the same time next to him, waking him up fiercely.

"What?" He said, snatching his earphones back from the two as it hung from their fingertips.

"Uhh, hello?" Tawni interjected. "Did you see Sonny last night?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Chad frowned and plugged his earphones back in before putting an arm over his eyes and slumping back into his seat.

"well, you have to! We miss Sonny too and we want to know about how things went!" Tawni demanded. "You better talk or else!"

"Or else what?" Chad challenged rather cockily. She didn't respond. He then slowly peeked from under his arm and snapped up when he saw her holding a little black notebook and waving it around.

"Wh-wha? How did you-? Who tol-? What!" He stammered, eyes wide.

"Oh, you know. I know about your Little Black Sonny Book. You kinda told me when you asked us to drink with you on your 21st birthday. If you want this to stay secret, then spill." She smirked. She knew she had him cornered. _Damn it._

"Fine!" Chad groaned. He wasn't happy unlike the three other people high-five-ing in the room. "I just wanted to rest after a day of rehearsals for two shows. Instead, I'm being blackmailed. Sheesh!" He sat upright. "Where'd you get that anyway and how would you remember something I told you three years ago?" he said irritably.

"I have a pretty good memory. Especially if it's gossip-related. And torturing Chad related." She smiled innocently.

He groaned even louder, admitting surrender. "Where's Zora? She's usually the one who does these things."

"Attending a Marvel convention." Nico answered.

"The Avengers is kinda like her new thing right now." Grady added.

"Don't worry. She told me to interrogate you just like how she would in her place. Now, spill!" Tawni enthusiastically said as she planted herself on the single seat next to Grady. "How's Sonny?"

He sighed again. "She performed last night at the Spotlight Shack just like you guys said." He started, recalling last night's events. "I saw her and she seemed pretty okay."

"Whoa-wh-wait. _Seemed?_ You're not sure? Dude, didn't you talk or anything?" Nico cut him off. He bowed, burying his face in his hands with a shake of his head. "What?"

"Chad! I thought you've wanted to speak to her ever since she left! Why didn't you?" Tawni pushed, a little shocked and pissed at the same time.

"I know! I wanted to. But… I just couldn't, okay?" he raised his hands in defeat.

"But why not?" Grady asked, confused.

Chad could do nothing and took a deep breath, recalling again what happened as he spoke.

"Well, I wanted to. I really did. So, after she finished, everyone stood to clap for her and I started walking towards the stage to.. I don't know. Hug her? Talk? I don't know. I just wanted to get to her but before I did, some guy went up and came up to her and hugged her. I don't know who he is or whatever but he got there. They seemed so sweet and I stood there just a few steps away and looking stupid." He sighed. By the time he finished talking, he was looking at the floor, his eyes watery and his lips quivering. He didn't want them to see.

Everyone was silent and the two other boys sat there motionless. It stayed like that for a while until the silence was broken.

"We'll help you."

"What?" he looked up confused and slightly surprised at the statement. It was Tawni.

"We'll help you. We'll get her back and you'll get her." She seemed so confident and strong-willed, it was comforting. He'd never seen her like this.

"But how?"

"Dude, we got your back. Trust us." Nico said, patting his back and rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah. I mean, we want her back too and we've never seen you like this. Even if we still _slightly_ hate you, we still got your back." Grady reassured with a cheery smile.

"I'm almost afraid to trust you on this. I mean, girl problems? You guys?" he jokingly said which earned him glares from all three. "I'm kidding! Of course."

"You better be." Nico said.

"Don't make me take it back, Cooper." Tawni glared and then stood. "We have to go meet with Marshall." The two boys stood and started for the door.

"Fix up, look sharp and pull yourself together, man." Grady said. "We'll get her back."

"We most definitely will." Nico added.

"Don't worry, Cooper." Tawni smiled and stepped a foot out a door when Chad spoke.

"Thanks. Really, thanks. I owe you guys." He smiled and waved goodbye. They all waved and went out one by one before closing the door. He didn't know whether they really could get her but he had faith although very little. For now, he just wanted to be alone and not think about it. He pulled a pillow to his face and tried to shut his eyes when a tear rolled down his cheek. He really did need her. He wanted her back and he swore he would. They got his back.


End file.
